


Everyone Has Bad Days (and that's ok)

by LadyHibiscus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cryogenics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, T'challa helps, Temporary Blindness, bucky wakes up from cryo and doesn't respond well, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHibiscus/pseuds/LadyHibiscus
Summary: Bucky wakes up from cyro Post Captain America Civil war in Wakanda and thinks hydra still has him.





	

He can't see and his body feels foreign. There are voices around him moving him and he's terrified. He's trying to yell but his vocal cords aren't working. Please god not again. Just let him sleep. Just let him die. 

They're gonna wipe him. He knows he shouldn't fight them but he can't stop himself. 

Hands struggle to restrain him and he fights them off only to lose his balance and be thrown off by the weight of his missing arm. 

He's finally pinned by many hands and dragged to a bed where they strap him down. He's shaking and weak and he's trying to scream but it sounds ragged from his partially frozen vocal cords. 

No one touches him. He heaves for breath as he waits for the horrors to begin but they don't. 

He waits and waits and he thinks he's about to panic again when a calm quiet voice speaks. 

"Sergeant Barnes. Can you hear me? You're alright. Do you remember where you are?" 

Bucky stays still and he takes a couple minutes to remember. He's with T'challa not with Hydra. Steve saved him. He doesn't think he can speak yet but tries anyway. It comes out too mangled to make any sense of and it comes out louder than he was hoping for. 

"Shhh. Forgive me for all this my friend but you are in my country of Wakanda; you are safe. I'm going to release the straps. Try to relax. Your vision will return to you in a little while but there was a problem with the cryo-container. We were forced to wake you and I must apologize. We were ill-prepared to accommodate your...needs. Are you struggling to breathe? Should I fetch a specialist?" 

Bucky shook his head as he struggles to calm down. He's shivering from head to toe and flinches hard when T'challa touches him to undo the straps. Bucky doesn't think he could move even without the straps. His failed escape drained him of all the strength he had. 

"I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you. It will help. If you need me to stop squeeze my hand. It'll be alright."

The king of Wakanda then is holding Bucky's hand and he can't help but tense as the mask is placed on his face. Bucky is proud that he doesn't panic when the mask is placed over his nose and mouth. It feels nothing like the mask hydra put on him. Plastic he tells himself. Focus on the fact it's plastic. 

The air that filters through is warm and it feels nice. A thick thermal blanket is pulled up around him and it abates his shivering somewhat. A heated piece of fabric is laid gently across his throat. 

"This will help you speak faster." He explains.

He's still afraid lying in the dark like this. His body feels like all over brain freeze and it HURTS but it's slowly fading. He's exhausted but too high strung to sleep again. He's still shaking and he isn't sure why. 

"Are you in pain?" T'challa asks randomly. Bucky doesn't understand. 

T'challa rubs at his cheek and that's when Bucky realizes he's crying. How does one not know when they are crying? He tries to stop but it keeps streaming down his face.

T'challa is still holding his hand. 

"Ah." He says as if figuring something out. "It has been a rough day for you my friend. There is no shame in that."

Something breaks in Bucky and he squeezes T'challa's hand. 

T'challa is telling him everything is going to be ok, that he is safe and that no one is going to hurt him. He's tempted to roll his eyes because he's fine, really but as Bucky settles T'challa begins talking about his father, the love of his country and the responsibilities he has as King. It's comforting and it does help Bucky. 

Bucky does eventually fall asleep listening to the king and thinks of all the ways he has been woken up from cryo sleep he didn't mind this time as much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this all in one go and half asleep so I realize my grammar is probably off. If you see anything I missed, have any suggestions or just want to say hi I invite your input. 
> 
> Also kudos. Kudos are always welcome ^-^


End file.
